


Snowfields

by Filigranka



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: No matter how small the fight, Olivier never backs down.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Snowfields

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fencesit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencesit/gifts).



General Olivier Armstrong hadn’t lost a fight in a long time and she refused to lose one now. Especially the fight with her own hair.

Brigg’s temperature was effective in steeling one’s spirit – and no less effective in weakening one’s hair. All shine was gone, the endings were split and every morning more hair was left on Olivier’s hairbrush. But cutting it would admit moving her to Briggs managed to take something from her.

So, when Miles brought her a box with a marmot’s fat mixed with local herbs, supposedly great for his skin, she willingly looked past the smell.

**Author's Note:**

> Ashling - <3 <3 <3


End file.
